Our Love
by Ailyn Haruka
Summary: Hinata yang diusir dari rumah pingsan dijalanan yang dingin. Kurama yang sedang diajak jalan-jalan oleh Naruto menemukan gadis itu dan membawanya pulang. Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? / NaruHina/ Romance;Drama/ ONESHOOT/ DLDR/ WARNING INSIDE !/R&R O


_**Our Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story from Akemi Miharu**_

_**Pairing : NaruHina**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Warning : OOC (SANGAT), AU, mainstream, geje, typo(s), dll**_

_**Tidak berkenan tolong tekan 'back' dan cari yang sesesuai dengan selera**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading ^-^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Anak ini buang saja,"_

_"Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung, hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain,"_

_"Untuk apa anak pembawa sial ini disini? Usir dia,"_

"AKU BUKAN PEMBAWA SIAL," teriak seorang gadis tiba-tiba, membuat beberapa orang yang lewat di dekatnya memandang heran.

Baju yang digunakannya terlihat lusuh, wajahnya pun terlihat sangat letih. Rambut lavendernya pun diikat tinggi-tinggi membentuk sebuah cempol besar. Dengan langkah lebar ia mulai berlari, tak memperdulikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

Kaki ramping gadis itu terus berlari. Tak menghiraukan cacian dari orang yang tak sengaja disenggolnya. Tak peduli dengan rasa lelah yang menghampiri tubuhnya. Dia tak perduli dengan semua itu.

Hingga kemudian langkah gadis itu mulai goyah dan melamban, seolah kakinya tidak kuat lagi menahan tubuh serta beban kehidupan yang dibawanya.

Brruukk...

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ini Kurama, seenaknya saja minta jalan-jalan malam-malam begini," ujar seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang pada Siberian Huski yang tengah dibawanya.

Guukk.. Guukk.. Guukk..

"Iya.. iya... ini balasan karena aku tidak mengajakmu jalan-jalan pagi tadi kan," ujar pemuda itu lagi seakan mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan huski berwarna jingga dan putih itu.

"Hah, kapan kau tidak rewel seperti Kyuubi-chan? Sekarang dia pasti sudah tertidur lelap. Dan harusnya aku juga bisa tidur," lanjutnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala huski itu. Ekor Kurama bergerak cepat ketika diperlakukan seperti itu.

Brruukk...

Telinga Kurama bergerak-gerak ketika mendengar suara benda jatuh. Dengan kencang, huski itu mulai berlari menyeret majikannya untuk menghampiri asal suara.

"KURAMAA... KAU MAU KEMANA HAH HUSKI JELEK..." teriak pemuda itu geram karena si huski yang tiba-tiba berlari tanpa komando.

Guk.. guk.. guk...

"Ada apa Kurama?" tanya sang pemuda heran ketika si huski tiba-tiba berhenti. "Araa~ lihat apa yang kau temukan Kurama,"

Dengan perlahan pemuda itu mendekati sosok gadis yang tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan. Tangannya terulur mencoba memeriksa nadi gadis itu.

"Masih hidup, kita bawa pulang Kurama atau kita bawa ke kantor polisi?"

Guukk...

"Baiklah, kita bawa dia," ujar pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh si gadis dari dinginnya jalanan setelah menyelimutinya dengan jaket oranye yang ia kenakan.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Usir dia dari sini,"_

_"Anak ini pembawa sial,"_

_"Usir dia,"_

"TIDAAKKK," pekik gadis itu tersadar dari tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat tegang, peluh membasahi sisi wajahnya yang cantik.

'Ini dimana? Dan kenapa tubuhku berat sekali, seakan ada yang memindihku,' pikir gadis itu heran. Iris violetnya yang sedari tadi menatap langit-langit kamar kini beralih memandang daerah dada dan tubuhnya.

Gukk... (baca : pagi)

"KYAAAA..." jerit gadis itu histeris ketika melihat seekor siberian huski tengah duduk manis diatas tubuhnya. Bukan hanya itu, diatas kepala huski tersebut nampak seekor kelinci berwarna putih bersih tengah bertengger disana.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata," suara baritone terdengar jelas di telinga gadis itu, membuat dirinya menoleh ke arah suara.

'Kenapa dia tahu namaku?' batin Hinata sambil memandang heran pemuda berambut spike pirang yang ada dihadapannya. Pemuda itu terlihat keren walau hanya menggunakan kaos berlengan pendek dengan perpaduan warna putih pada bagian dada dan warna oranye pada bagian leher hingga lengan, serta dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat aneh dengan tiga guratan panjang dikedua belah pipinya, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri hal itu membawa daya tarik sendiri. Ditambah lagi dengan kulit tan-nya yang mempesona.

"Dari gantungan di tasmu," ujar pemuda itu datar sambil meletakkan nampan berisi segelas susu dan beberapa potong pancake dengan selai mixberri.

"Darimana kau-"

Belum lagi Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pemuda pirang itu sudah terlebih dulu berkata, "Kepalamu itu transparan,"

"Kau menyebalkan," seru Hinata geram. "Siapa kau? Dan kenapa aku ada disini? Ini dima- hep.. eemm.."

Hinata lagi-lagi tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kali ini karena mulutnya penuh dengan pancake yang tiba-tiba pemuda itu masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Makanlah dulu, baru protes," ujar sang pemuda santai sambil terus menyuapkan pancake yang ia bawa. Ketika potongan pancake yang ada dimulut Hinata habis, pemuda itu langsung mengisinya kembali. Tak memberi kesempatan kepada gadis lavender itu bicara.

"Sekarang jelaskan," seru Hinata setelah susah payah menelan potongan pancake terakhirnya.

"Minum dulu, nanti kau tersedak," ujar si pemuda sambil menyerahkan segelas susu coklat dingin. Hinata menerima gelas itu dengan enggan.

"Ayo minun," ujar pemuda oranye ketika melihat Hinata hanya memandangi gelas dan dirinya secara bergantian. "Ah.. Atau kau mau aku meminumkannya padamu," lanjutnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Hinata bergidik melihat tingkah pemuda dihadapannya itu. "Tidak, aku bisa sendiri,"

"Itu baru anak pintar," pemuda itu tertawa, menepuk pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Sekarang jelaskan semuanya," tuntut Hinata tak sabar.

"Aahh.. Kau ini pemaksa ternyata. Baiklah. Semalam aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Kurama, lalu.."

"Kurama?" potong Hinata cepat.

"Tuh," dagu si pemuda menunjuk huski yang masih duduk manis ditempatnya semula.

"Oh lalu?"

"Kurama menemukanmu tergeletak pingsan dipinggir jalan. Semula aku ingin membawamu ke kantor polisi. Tapi Kurama memintaku untuk membawamu pulang," Hinata hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu.

Guk.. guukk.. guuukkk...

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Hinata memandang huski didepannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Dia protes karena aku tidak mengenalkan Kyuubi,"

"Kyuubi?"

"Ini," ujar sang pemuda sambil mengambil kelinci putih yang berada di atas kepala Kurama. Dielusnya kepala kelinci itu, membuat si kelinci menggeram pelan.

"Sedangkan kau sendiri?" tanya Hinata karena sejak tadi pemuda di hadapannya tidak memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Eemmm.. panggil saja Naruto," ujar pemuda itu sambil membereskan peralatan makan yang tadi digunakan oleh Hinata. "Sebaiknya kau mandi. Untuk baju, hem.. untuk sementara pakai dulu celanamu dan pakai kaosku yang ada dilemari,"

"Tidak, aku mau pulang,"

"Pulang? Kau mau pulang kemana nona?" ujar Naruto sinis.

"Eeto~ tentu saja kerumahku" jawab Hinata gugup. Naruto tersenyum lembut, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata.

"Rumah? Apa kau yakin? Bukankah ba-san atau keluargamu yang lain sudah tidak mengenalmu?" ujar Naruto to-the-point.

"Ke- kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu,"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Hah, semalam aku sudah menelfon semua nomor yang ada di dalam buku catatanmu. Tapi semua menjawab bahwa mereka tidak mengenalmu,"

_Deg.._

Hati Hinata terasa teriris. Ternyata orang-orang itu memang benar-benar tak menginginkan gadis itu kembali ke rumah.

"Ugh.." iris violet Hinata menutup rapat, berusaha untuk meredam rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul dihatinya. Cairan bening nampak mulai menggenang disudut matanya.

Naruto yang semula sudah berdiri dan hendak meminggalkan kamar itu tertegun sejenak. Memandang gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak tega.

_Grep..._

Dengan lembut Naruto memeluk Hinata, menenggelamkan kepala gadis itu diatas dada bidangnya. Membelai lembut rambut Hinata yang terurai indah.

"Jangan ditahan, menangislah," perintah Naruto dengan nada lembut. Mendengar itu, kontan Hinata menangis hebat.

"Jika kau marah, luapkanlah. Pukul aku jika kau mau," lanjut Naruto. Tapi Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali menangis.

Setelah beberapa lama, tangisan Hinata berubah menjadi sesegukan. Kemudian terhenti. Gadis itu tertidur didalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian membaringkan lagi tubuh Hinata. Menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu serta menyeka air mata yang masih menggenang disudut matanya. Dibelainya lembut pipi Hinata, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Kyuubi, kau disini temani dia. Kurama, kau ikut aku, kita belanja" perintah Naruto pada dua makhluk yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat sang majikan.

Kurama pun beranjak dari atas tempat tidur, berjalan dibelakang Naruto. Sedangkan Kyuubi melompat kecil, mendekatkan dirinya diatas dada gadis itu kemudian tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Guk.. Guk.. Guk..

Kurama menggongong heboh ketika melihat sang majikan yang baru saja keluar dari supermarket yang letaknya sejauh dua blok dari kediaman mereka. Naruto keluar sambil membawa beberapa kantong berisi bahan makanan, cemilan dan beberapa botol minuman. Naruto berjongkok disebelah Kurama untuk melepaskan tali dari tongkat yang memang disediakan untuk para hewan.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu Kurama?" dengus Naruto kesal. Kurama yang tidak mengerti ucapan Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hinata," ujar Naruto pendek. "Waktu itu kau juga yang menemukan Kyuubi di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah. Kalau hewan sih tidak masalah. Tapi ini manusia Kurama,"

Tak seperti biasanya huski itu hanya diam. Melangkah santai didepan sang majikan.

"Hei, Kurama. Tumben sekali kau diam seperti ini," lagi-lagi Kurama hanya terdiam. Namun ekornya bergerak-gerak riang.

"Hah, aku seperti orang gila," ujar Naruto pasrah

Guukk... (baca : Setuju!)

"NANII~ kau bilang apa Kurama?" Naruto memandang tajam huski yang ada di depannya itu. Dengan kuat, Naruto menahan tali kekang Kurama. Membuat huski gempal itu tak bisa berjalan.

Guuk.. guukk..

"Berjanjilah ini yang terakhir Kurama atau aku berjanji tidak akan memberikan makanan kesukaanmu lagi,"

Gukk.. Gukk..

"Aku pegang janjimu," ujar Naruto melonggarkan pegangannya pada tali Kurama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto," panggil Hinata pelan ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu tengah duduk sambil menatap televisi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hn," ujar pemuda itu singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Hinata pelan. Sudah lima hari gadis itu tinggal di rumah Naruto. Semula Hinata berfikir Naruto akan mengusirnya setelah keadaannya membaik atau dia akan diantar ke panti sosial setelah dua hari. Namun nyatanya, ia masih disini. Dirumah Naruto dengan Kyuubi dan Kurama. Tak ada tanda-tanda bayangannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku tak tahu," ujar Naruto santai. Tanganya meraih remote yang sedari tadi tergelatak di sebelahnya. Memencet tombol asal, berusaha mencari chanel yang menarik baginya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri, kini memberanikan diri duduk disebelah Naruto. "Kenapa Naruto?" desak Hinata.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tahu kan," suara Naruto naik satu oktaf. Hinata tersentak, kemudian menunduk. Pelupuk gadis itu terlihat mulai basah.

"Oh, tidak. Tolong jangan menangis," ujar Naruto mulai panik karena mendengar isakan pelan dari Hinata. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa aku menolongmu. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri," lanjut pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya sebatang kara didunia ini, kedua orang tuaku meninggal waktu aku masih berusia lima tahun. Sejak itu aku dibesarkan oleh kakekku, tapi lima tahun lalu kakekku meninggal," ujar Naruto pelan. Walaupun wajah Naruto biasa-biasa saja, tapi nampak sekali nada sedih disetiap katanya.

"Sebelum kakek meninggal, dia memberikan Kurama untukku. Waktu itu dia masih bayi. Kakek bilang Kurama akan menjadi penjagaku. Tiga tahun lalu, Kurama menemukan Kyuubi yang masih kecil di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah. Dan dia membawanya kemari. Sejak itu Kyuubi tinggal bersama kami. Ketika melihatmu pingsan aku tak tega, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang kesepian disaat dia terpuruk," Hinata terdiam mendengar cerita Naruto.

'Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang kesepian,' batin Hinata.

"Ah, sudahlah toh itu masa lalu. Sekarang rumah ini sudah genap, dua perempuan dan dua laki-laki," ujar Naruto santai.

"Dua perempuan?" alis Hinata bertaut.

"Iya, Kyuubi.. dan kau. Atau kau mau menambah satu lagi," ujar Naruto dengan tatapan genit.

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH?" teriak Hinata sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kencang, membuat wajah Hinata berubah merah seketika. Naruto yang melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah malah semakin tertawa kencang.

"Jangan tertawa," dengus Hinata kesal.

"Kau sangat cantik ketika seperti ini, Hinata," wajah Naruto kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah gadis itu. Hinata bahkan bisa menghirup wangi jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Wangi yang sangat memabukkan bagi Hinata.

"Menjauhlah," desis Hinata lirih. Tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda dihadapannya. Namun nihil, tenaganya tidak kuat. Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Perlahan bibir mereka bertemu. Naruto dapat merasakan hangat dan lembutnya bibir Hinata. Pemuda itu mengulurkan sebelah tanganya, menahan tengkuk Hinata.

"Ssh.. Eemm..," hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Mendengar itu, Naruto semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Seakan tak rela jika ciuman itu cepat berakhir.

'Sial, kau membuatku mabuk Hinata,' batin Naruto.

"BAKA NARUTO, KAU KEMANA SA- ups,"

Hinata segara mendorong tubuh pemuda dihadapannya sekuat tenaga. Memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Sementara Naruto mendecih kesal, memandang gadis berambut merah muda yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumahnya.

"Cih, kau ini Sakura. Bisakah kau memencet bel dulu sebelum masuk," omel Naruto pada gadis itu.

"Gomen.. Gomen.. aku kan tidak tahu jika kau dan pacarmu sedang.. eerr.. GOMENASAI," ujar Sakura sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya, meminta maaf.

"Hash, sudahlah. Ada apa kau kema- ITTAAAII~, SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR BOLA PADAKU HAH?"

"Aku," ujar seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura.

"Tch, kau Teme," Naruto mengambil bola tenis yang tadi mencium keningnya dengan telak, melemparkan kembali bola itu pada pemiliknya.

"Kau ternyata sedang asik pacaran, eh Dobe?" ujar pemuda itu dengan nada sarkastis.

"Tch, diam kau Teme," ujar Naruto. Hinata yang merasa tidak dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan diam-diam melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari sana.

"Kau mau kemana hah, Hinata," ujar Naruto, sebelah tanganya terulur memegang lengan gadis lavender itu. Menahannya tetap disana.

"Sial," desis Hinata pelan.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang tak mengerti hanya bisa saling berpandangan, kemudian beralih memandang Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura memandang penuh tanya, sedangkan Sasuke memandang dengan tatapan tak tertarik.

"Eeto~ Naruto, kau tidak berniat memperkenalkan kami pada kekasihmu?" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ah, ya. Hinata, mereka sahabatku Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Saku-chan, Teme, ini Hinata," Hinata membungkukkan sedikit badannya sebagai perkenalan.

"Etto~ apa kau Uchiha Sasuke, vocalis Dark Roses?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. Singkat, cepat, padat.

'Sugoii~ aku bertemu dengan vocalis band terkenal seantero Konoha,' batin Hinata riang.

"Wah, cepat juga kau dapat kekasih Naruto. Seminggu menghilang kau sudah menggandeng gadis semanis ini. Ohayou Hinata-san, senang berkenalan denganmu, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi kekasih sahabatku yang sedikit tidak waras ini," ujar Sakura ramah, membuat Hinata sedikit rileks.

"Gomenasi, sebenarnya aku bu-"

"Siapa yang kau maksud tidak waras? Lalu kenapa kalian kemari?" potong Naruto cepat sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, membuat gadis itu gemas. Dicubitnya pinggang Naruto dengan keras.

"ITTAI~ Hentikan Hinata-chan," pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Mendengar suffix yang digunakan pemuda itu padanya, Hinata semakin mengeraskan cubitannya. Sakura sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti," hardik Sasuke, memandang tajam dua orang dihadapannya. Hinata bergidik ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke, spontan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tubuh kekar Naruto.

"Oi.. Oi.. Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?"

"Pst.. Sasuke-kun, kau membuatnya takut. Dia bukan Naruto atau aku yang sudah kebal dengan tatapan tajammu itu," bisik Sakura, Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Gomenasai, maafkan kelakuan Sasuke-kun, Hinata. Dia memang seperti itu," lanjut Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-san," ujar Hinata yang setengah mengintip dari balik tubuh Naruto.

"Lalu ada apa kalian kemari?"

"Kau sudah absen seminggu, Dobe," ujar Sasuke dingin. "Sampai kapan kau mau absen, hah? Singel kita tidak akan keluar jika kau tidak ikut latihan,"

"Single?" Hinata yang memperhatikan percakapan dua pemuda itu menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Memang Naruto penyanyi?" tanyanya polos.

Sakura memandang tak percaya gadis lavender dihadapannya. "Kau tidak tahu pekerjaan Naruto, eh Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Selama ia tinggal dengan Naruto (serta Kurama dan Kyuubi), pemuda itu belum pernah menceritakan dirinya, apalagi tentang pekerjaannya.

"Tch, kau keterlaluan Naruto, menyembunyikan pekerjaaanmu pada pacarmu sendiri," decih Sakura sarkastis. "Naruto ini bass-is sekaligus second vocalis di Dark Roses," lanjut gadis itu.

'What bass-is? Second Vocalis? Dark Roses? Mustahil,' batin Hinata.

"Tunggu, bukankah bass-is dari Dark Roses itu Namikaze Menma?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat wajah Hinata yang polos, tidak tahu apa-apa. "Itu nama panggung, Hime. Aku tidak suka menggunakan nama asliku,"

'Apa? Jadi selama ini aku tinggal dengan Menma? Oh Kami-sama, ini berkah atau bencana?' batin Hinata miris menyadari kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jadi kau benar Namikaze Menma?" ujar Hinata tak percaya.

"Ara~ kau sadis Hinata-hime. Kau kenal Menma, tapi tidak kenal aku. Padahal Menma dan aku satu jiwa," rengek Naruto tak terima.

"Tapi Menma tidak sepertimu," ujar Hinata blak-blakan. Naruto tambah cemberut mendengar itu, sedangkan Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan semi-drama dihadapannya.

"Selesaikan pertengkaran kalian nanti," ujar Sasuke tegas. "Dobe, nanti kita ada latihan dan kau harus datang,"

"Akan aku usahakan," ucap Naruto malas. Sasuke menatap tajam pemuda pirang dihadapannya, yang ditatap malah memalingkan muka menghindar.

"Hinata, boleh aku meminta tolong sesuatu?" bisik Sakura pada Hinata, agak menarik gadis lavender itu menjauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Bisakah kau paksa Naruto ikut latihan malam ini?"

"Em.. Etto~ aku tidak yakin Naruto mau menurutiku, Sakura,"

"Coba saja dulu, jika dia tidak mau juga kau telfon saja aku. Aku akan segera kemari dan menyeretnya keluar,"

"Em, baiklah akan aku usahakan,"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Ferrari kuning melaju pelan menembus jalanan malam Konoha yamg masih nampak ramai. Disepanjang jalan terlihat banyak orang berlalu lalang, memenuhi trotoar yang lumayan lebar.

Dibalik kemudi, Naruto memasang raut kesal. Berkali-kali menggerutu sendiri. Disebelahnya Hinata terlihat duduk dengan tenang, membaca salah satu manga milik Naruto. Sesekali Hinata terkikik geli, melihat tingkah Naruto yang kekanakan.

'Cih, kenapa aku harus menuruti kemauan gadis ini hanya demi ramen sih,' gerutu Naruto, tanpa sadar kakinya menginjak gas dalam-dalam.

"Oi.. Oi.. Naruto, jaga kecepatanmu," ujar Hinata, bergidik ngeri melihat _speadometer_ yang mulai masuk angka 90.

"Hah," hela Naruto berat, sedikit mengendurkan pijakan kakinya. Hinata bernafas lega melihat jarum _speadometer_ mulai stabil di angka 50-60.

"Kau kenapa sih, Naru?"

"Kenapa kau memaksaku latihan, hah?" omel Naruto.

"Itu kewajibanmu kan? Kau anggota Dark Roses. Second vocalis lagi. Memang kenapa sih kau tidak mau latihan. Kata Sakura-chan, kau sudah bolos selama seminggu,"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Terserah, yang penting kau mau ikut latihan," ujar Hinata tersenyum jail ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran kenapa kau tidak mau latihan?" lanjut Hinata, menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, iris saphirenya masih fokus menatap jalan. "Sebenarnya aku ingin keluar dari Dark Roses,"

"HAH, KELUAR?" pekik Hinata kaget.

"Cih, jangan berteriak. Aku hanya mengatakan ingin keluar dari Dark Roses, bukannya mengatakan bahwa aku hamil," dengus Naruto sarkastis.

"Ta-tapi.. Kau pemain kunci di Dark Roses kan? Mana mungkin kau berhenti,"

"Itu masih keinginanku Hinata," elak Naruto. Hening tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Tapi mugkin juga aku berubah pikiran," lanjut Naruto. "Asalkan..."

Kening Hinata sedikit berkerut. "Asalkan?"

"Ah, kita sudah sampai," ujar Naruto membelokkan Ferrari kesayangannya disebuah Studio Musik.

"UchiNa Studio?"

"Uchiha Namikaze, ini studioku dan Sasuke. Dulu studio ini bukan disini dan tidak sebesar ini. Hanya sebuah ruang kecil dideretan pertokoan di pinggiran Konoha. Setelah kami sukses, aku dan Sasuke memutuskan membuat studio ini," ujar Naruto, iris saphirenya menatap sendu bangunan megah dihadapannya.

"Naruto,"

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk, aku tidak mau diomeli Teme dan Sakura lagi," sedikit berlari Hinata mengejar Naruto yang sudah memasuki gedung itu.

Naruto terlihat masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'VVIP ROOM' didaun pintunya. Dengan ragu, Hinata mengekor Naruto memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Hinata terhenti didepan pintu, membeku. Ruangan itu luas sekali. Di salah satu pojok terletak satu set peralatan band lengkap. Dipojok lain terdapat sofa panjang dan sebuah kulkas mini.

"Yo, Naruto. Akhirnya kau muncul juga," ujar seorang pemuda berambut coklat spike. Dikedua pipinya terdapat sebuah tato segitiga terbalik.

'Inuzuka Kiba?' batin Hinata, mengingat nama drummer Dark Roses itu.

"Yo, Kiba," tangan Naruto terangkat, melakukan _high five_ dengan Kiba.

"Oi Naruto, kau ini menyebalkan. Kemana saja kau seminggu ini, hah," amuk seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas. Iris kelamnya menatap malas kearah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Diam kau Shika, aku sedang mencari udara segar," elak Naruto.

"Jika yang kau maksud udara segar itu adalah gadis dibelakangmu, aku bisa paham kenapa kau malas latihan," goda Kiba, yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Jangan coba-coba ganggu dia," ancam Naruto. Dari kilatan matanya, semua orang tahu bahwa pemuda Namikaze itu bersungguh-sungguh atas ucapannya.

"Eh, kau tadi bilang apa Naruto,"

"Iie, bukan apa-apa Hinata-hime," ujar Naruto kikuk. Hinata terdiam.

"Konbanwa minna~ Ah, Hinata kau berhasil rupanya," Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto. Merangkul gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Iya Sakura-chan,"

"Kau datang juga Dobe,"

"Diam kau, Teme. Kalau bukan karena Hinata-hime aku tidak akan kemari,"

"Hn. Kita mulai latihan," komando Sasuke segera mengambil gitar berwarna biru tuanya.

Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru segera mengambil tempatnya masing-masing. Naruto meraih bass hitam dengan garis oranye dibagian tepinya. Kiba duduk manis dibelakang drum, sedikit memainkan stik drumnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru meraih gitar berwarna putih, menstem sebentar umtuk menyamakan nada.

Sementara para pemuda latihan, Hinata dan Sakura mengobrol disofa. Gelak tawa mengiringi obrolan seru mereka.

"Hinata, aku penasaram bagaimana kau bisa membujuk Naruto untuk latihan?"

"Emm sebenarnya..."

**Flashback On**

_"Naruto, kau harus latihan," perintah Hinata setelah Sasuke dan Sakura pulang._

_"Tidak akan," kata Naruto tegas._

_"Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi jangan harap aku mau membuatkanmu ramen lagi," ancam Hinata. Ya, sejak hari kedua gadis itu tinggal dengan Naruto, Hinata selalu membuatkan pemuda pirang itu se-panci ramen sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Naruto sudah menampungnya._

_"Ara~ Hinata-hime kau kejam sekali," _

_"Itu hak ku. Sekarang terserah padamu Naruto. Kau mau latihan atau kau tidak makan ramen lagi,"_

_"Hai'.. Hai'.. Tapi ada satu syarat," _

_"Apa?"_

_"Kau harus membuatkanku ramen setiap hari dan ramen spesial setiap weekend. Bagaimana? Deal?" ujar Naruto mengulurkan sebelah tangannya._

_Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ditatapnya pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan curiga. 'Tch, dia cari kesempatan,'_

_"Hem baiklah," ujar Hinata seraya menjabat tangan Naruto yang kini tersenyum puas._

**Flashback Off**

"Hahaha, jadi hanya karena ramen? Ck, benar-benar penggila ramen," Sakura tertawa lepas mendengar cerita Hinata, bahkan air mata mulai nampak dipelupuk matanya.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau pacaran dengan baka Naruto, Hinata?" tanya Sakura setelah tawanya reda.

"Gomenasai Sakura-chan, sebenarnya aku bukan pacarnya Naruto," ujar Hinata jujur, tak enak juga jika harus berbohong terlalu lama.

"HAA, kau bukan pacarnya Naruto?" Sakura memandang gadis dihadapannya tak percaya. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sakura terdiam sejenak, iris emeraldnya menatap nanar Naruto yang sedang berlatih.

"Aku kira dia sudah menemukan pengganti Shion, ternyata masih belum ya?" ucap Sakura lirih. Hinata bisa merasakan rasa sedih yang begitu mendalam dari Sakura.

"Shion?"

"Ah, pasti Naruto tidak cerita?"

"Tidak, Naruto tidak pernah bercerita tentang dirinya. Walaupun terlihat ceria dan terkadang mesum, Naruto seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Ya, tapi bukan urusanku juga,"

"Kau suka Naruto ya Hinata?" goda Sakura entah dari mana asalnya. Tapi hal itu sukses membuat pipi Hinata berubah warna. Hinata terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Namun lama kelamaan merasa risih karena kini Sakura menatapnya, seolah berkata akui-saja-jangan-berbohong.

"Ti-tidak mungkin aku suka dengan Naruto. Kami baru kenal lima hari yang lalu, itupun tidak sengaja. Lagipula dia itu pemuda yang aneh, mesum," ujah Hinata dengan wajah mulai memerah. Melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah semerah udang rebus, Sakura tertawa puas.

"Haha, kau lucu Hinata. Ya, tapi benar juga sih kalo dia itu mesum. Turunan dari Jiraya-sama dan Kakashi-sensei," ujar Sakura sambil meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanan pada dagunya, seolah berfikir.

"Lalu, Sakura. Shion itu siapa?"

Sakura terdiam. Iris emeraldnya menatap pemuda berambut spike pirang yang tengah serius memetik bassnya. Naruto selalu ceria, ceroboh, semaunya sendiri dan terkadang mesum. Tapi dia juga pemuda yang kesepian, dan Sakura tahu betul tentang itu.

"Gomen Hinata, aku tidak berhak menceritakannya," putus Sakura kemudian. Gadis Haruno itu merasa tidak pantas bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadi Naruto, meskipun ia adalah sahabat Naruto sejak kecil.

"Souka~ Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Aku paham,"

"Arigatou Hinata. Eh, tapi kenapa kau pakai baju Naruto, hah?"

"Ah, aku tidak punya baju ganti Sakura-chan. Aku juga belum beli, makanya aku pakai baju Naruto," ujar Hinata, Sakura hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"Jadi begitu. Ah, dirumah aku punya beberapa baju yang sudah tidak aku pakai. Kau boleh mengambilnya Hinata. Aku rasa ukuran kita sama," ucap Sakura sembari mengamati postur tubuh Hinata.

"Apa tidak merepotkan Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Setelah pulang kau ajak Naruto mampir rumahku. Oh ya, apa besok kau ada waktu luang? Kita bisa belanja pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya untukmu," tawar Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi tapi. Besok meraka juga ada latihan, jadinya kita bisa bebas pergi. Lagipula apa kau tidak bosan melihat mereka latihan berjam-jam?"

"Baiklah Sakura-chan," putus Hinata setelah beberapa saat berfikir.

"Yey~ akhirnya aku ada teman belanja. Arigatou Hinata, ku yakin kita akan berteman akrab," ujar Sakura seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Kalian aksik sekali, ada apa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Rahasia wanita. Ah, Sasuke-kun sudah selesai latihannya?"

"Hn,"

"Bagaimana jika kita ke cafe sebelah? Aku lapar," usul Kiba.

"Aku tidak ikut. Temari pasti sudah selesai kerja. Kalau aku telat bisa-bisa terjadi hal yang merepotkan," Shikamaru segera meraih jaket dan kunci motornya.

"Aku duluan," ujar Shikamaru meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku juga harus segara pulang, menyiapkan sesuatu. Naruto, setelah ini kau mampir kerumahku," perintah Sakura.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, menurut saja. Ayo, Sasuke," ujar Sakura sambil keluar ruangan. Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu, menepuk pelan pundak Kiba ketika melewatinya.

"Gomenasai Kiba, sepertinya kau harus kesana sendiri," Naruto meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Kiba. "Ayo Hinata,"

"Eh.. Etto~ gomenasai Kiba-san, kami permisi dulu. Tunggu Naruto," Hinata sedikit berjalan cepat menyusul Naruto yang menunggunya didepan pintu.

Kiba hanya bisa terdiam menatap kepergian teman-temannya. "Dasar, lupa sahabat jika sudah punya pasangan. Padahal hari ini aku ingin mentraktir mereka, ah sudahlah aku makan sendiri saja," gerutu Kiba meraih jaket hitamnya, melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau kerumah Sakura cuma ambil baju?" tanya Naruto dibalik kemudi. Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang setelah dari rumah Sakura.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau tidak pernah mau mengantarkanku untuk membeli baju," bela Hinata.

'Ah, benar juga. Aku tidak pernah mengajak Hinata keluar,' batin Naruto.

"Gomen.. Gomen.. Besok setelah latihan aku antar ke toko,"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan pergi bersama Sakura saat kalian latihan,"

"Ah, souka~ Syukurlah kau biaa akrab dengan Sakura," setelah itu mereka sama-sama terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Naruto," Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Hn,"

"Kenapa kau ingin keluar dari Dark Roses?" tiba-tiba Naruto menginjak rem, membuat tubuhnya dan Hinata sedikit terlontar kedepan karena daya dorong. Untung saja meraka berdua menggunakan sabuk pengaman dan jalanan sudah sangat sepi.

"NARUTO, BISAKAH KAU BERHATI-HATI," hardik Hinata kesal.

"DAN BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENCAMPURI URUSAN ORANG LAIN," nada bicara Naruto sudah naik dua oktaf. Hinata sedikit tersentak, baru kali ini (setelah lima hari bersama) Naruto membentaknya dengan kasar.

Naruto terkisap, sadar perbuatannya membuat Hinata membeku. Ketakutan.

"Ahh, gomenasai. Maafkan aku Hinata, aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu," ujar Naruto, menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan penuh permohonan maaf.

"Iie, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena aku terlalu ingin tahu. Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa," kata Hinata lirih.

"Tidak. Aku yang terlalu kaku,"

"Naruto,"

"Dari dulu aku selalu menentang keinginan kakek untuk menjadi penerus keluarga Namikaze. Aku memilih jalanku sendiri, menjadi seorang musisi. Bersama Sasuke, aku membuka sebuah studio kecil. Kami selalu bermain musik bersama, karena cita-cita kami sama," Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"Kemudian kami bertemu Kiba dan Shikamaru, memutuskan untuk membentuk sebuah band. Banyak studio rekaman yang kami masuki, tapi mereka selalu menolak. Aku sempat putus asa. Tapi untung ada Shion yang selalu mendukungku," lagi-lagi Naruto menghentikan ceritanya, menatap kosong jalanan dihadapannya.

"Sampai akhirnya kami mengajukan CD rekaman kami pada sebuah lebel, dan diterima. Sejak itulah band kami semakin melejit. Dan sejak itu aku tidak fokus, sering bermain-main. Kakek tidak pernah marah karena aku menentangnya. Saat beliau meninggal, aku baru tahu jika lebel yang menaungiku adalah milik kakek. Kakek yang selalu mendukungku, walaupun tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara langsung. Dan aku pikir ini saatnya aku mundur dari Dark Roses, lalu melaksanakan keinginan kakek," ujar Naruto.

"Tapi apa itu bisa membuatmu bahagia Naruto? Apa kau yakin mendiang kakekmu akan bahagia?"

"Entahlah Hinata, aku hanya mengaggap itu hal yang tepat,"

"Tepat bukan berarti benar, Naruto. Aku rasa mendiang kakekmu memang mendukung semua keputusanmu, apapun pilihanmu. Kau beruntung mempunyai keluarga yang mencintaimu Naruto," ujar Hinata lirih, mata gadis itu mulai berair.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku dibuang oleh saudara-saudaraku. Mereka menganggap akulah penyebab kematian ayah dan adikku. Mereka menganggap aku pembawa sial," isak tangis mulai terdengar lembut dari bibir Hinata. Kenangan manis dengan ayah dan adiknya berputar kembali dalam pikirannya. Begitu pula kenangan buruk saat saudara-saudaranya tidak mau menerimanya lagi.

"Aku merasa, aku tidak berguna lagi di dunia ini. Sampai kau menampungku Naruto, memberikanku sedikit harapan bahwa aku masih berguna untuk orang lain. Kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat pertama kali kau memuji masakanku. Bagaimana bersemangatnya aku ketika kau terus memintaku membuatkan ramen untukmu. Walau baru lima hari, kau telah memberikan kehidupan yang baru untukku Naruto. Dan jika aku bisa memohon pada Kami-sama, aku memohon agar ini tidak cepat berlalu," air mata Hinata mulai mengalir secara perlahan, membasahi pipi chuby gadis itu.

"Hinata," tangan kiri Naruto terulur, membelai lembut pipi Hinata. Menghilangakan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata gadis itu.

Cup!

Bibir Naruto mengecup pelan kedua mata Hinata, menghapus air mata dari iris gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasa tak berguna, Hinata," kini bibir Naruto beralih pada bibir Hinata. Mengecup lembut gadis itu. Tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada nafsu. Hanya ciuman lembut yang menghangatkan hati kedua pemuda dan pemudi itu.

"Kau mirip Shion, tapi sangat berbeda dalam beberapa hal," ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Shion?" tanya Hinata, mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu.

"Kekasihku," jawab Naruto pendek.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba jantung Hinata seperti berhenti sejenak. Belum lama hatinya sembuh, namun kini terluka lagi. Digigitmya bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang muncul.

"Tapi dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu, beberapa hari sebelum Kurama menemukan Kyuubi. Entah mengapa aku selalu menganggap Kurama adalah kakek, dan Kyuubi adalah Shion," ujar Naruto masih memegang sebelah pipi Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Naruto," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Lupakan saja, itu hanya kenangan masa lalu. Yang hanya boleh sesekali kau tengok, jangan terlalu sering. Atau lehermu akan kaku karena terlalu sering menoleh," canda Naruto, memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang kembali sepertu semula, tersenyum pula karena bebannya terasa terangkat bila bersama pemuda itu.

"Yosh~ kita pulang. Kau harus istirahat," ujar Naruto sambil menginjak pedal gasnya, membuat mobil Ferrari itu melaju pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Satu bulan kemudian**

Matahari terlihat semangat menjalankan tugasnya menyinari dunia. Bagitu pula Hinata, yang terlihat semangat menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Naruto. Tak terasa sudah satu bulan lebih, gadis lavender itu tinggal bersama Naruto.

Guk.. Gukk..

"Ah, pagi Kurama! Kyuubi! Ini sarapan untuk kalian," ujar Hinata sambil meletakkan dua mangkok berisi makanan yang berbeda. Dengan lahap keduanya menyantap makanan yang ada. Hinata tersenyum kecil seraya berdiri untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya yang lain.

"Ah, sudah jam 8. Naruto bisa telat," guman Hinata saat tak sengaja melihat jam yang terdapat di dinding dapur. "Kurama, tolong bangunkan Naruto ya,"

Guk..

"Eng, tidak perlu. Aku sudah bangun. Ohayou Hinata, hoaam~" sapa Naruto yang berjalan sempoyongan menuju meja makan.

"Tumben sekali kau bisa bangun sendiri Naruto," sindir Hinata sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi dihadapan pemuda 24 tahun itu.

"Hah, hari ini kan peluncuran single terbaru Dark Roses. Jika aku terlambat Sakura pasti menghajarku habis-habisan," ujar Naruto sambil menyesapa kopinya. "Selain itu aku ingin mampir dulu kesebuah tempat,"

"Hem, baiklah. Kalau begitu kau sarapan dulu, aku akan menyiapkan baju untukmu,"

"Kau seperti istriku saja Hinata," Hinata membeku sesaat mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Ja- Jangan bicara sembarangan baka," hardik Hinata, meletakkan dengan kasar sepiring pancake dengan selai jeruk dihadapan Naruto. Wajahnya mulai memerah, berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Shion, sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya," ujar Naruto lirih, mulai menyantap pancakenya dengan tenang. Pandangannya kosong, memorinya kembali mengenang kejadian tiga tahun lalu.

**Flashback On**

_"Shion bertahanlah," ujar Naruto pada seorang gadis pirang pucat._

_"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Tenanglah," pinta gadis itu, membelai lembut pipi pemuda dihadapannya._

_"Baka, bagaimana aku tenang jika kau seperti ini," iris saphire Naruto mulai berkabut, terhalang rasa sedih yang sangat dalam. Dua tahun lalu kakeknya, dan sekarang gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Dunia serasa begitu kejam padanya._

_"Kau menangis Naruto? Baka, kau kan laki-laki. Jangan menangis seperti itu," canda Shion._

_"Aku tidak menangis. Sudah, kau istirahat saja," ujar Naruto sambil membenarkan letak selimut gadis beriris violet itu._

_"Naruto, sebelum aku tidur bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"_

_"Hn, tentu saja,"_

_"Aku ingin kau menemukan gadis yang lebih baik dari aku. Gadis yang akan selalu menjagamu,"_

_"Sst.. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kaulah yang akan selalu menemaniku," ujar Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Shion._

_"Terserah kau mendengarkan atau tidak, tapi itu permintaanku. Sudah, aku mau tidur. Konbanwa Naruto-kun, aishiteru yo," mata Shino tertutup, dan tak pernah terbuka kembali._

**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

.

.

Hall Haruno Hotel nampak penuh dengan fans Dark Roses. Banyak yang menyerukan nama personilnya.

Di back stage, semua personil Dark Roses nampak berkumpul. Sakura dan Hinata juga berada disana. Sakura nampak modis dengan celana jeans ¾ hitam, dipadukan dengan kaos berwarna merah muda dan jaket biru tua. Sedangkan Hinata nampak manis dengan rok hitam diatas lutut, serta kaos berwarna putih dan jaket berwarna jingga dan hitam.

Sementara personil Dark Roses menggunakan jeans panjang berwarna hitam dengan atasan kaos berwarna putih. Tak lupa jarsey band mereka yang berwarna hitam.

"Akhirnya bisa rilis juga," seru Kiba semangat.

"Yo, semoga hari ini lancar," imbuh Naruto.

"Aku baru sadar fans kita banyak," ujar Shikamaru, menatap layar monitor diruangan tersebut yang menampilkan keadaan dipanggung.

"Kau ini, hanya Temari saja yang kau perhatikan makanya kau tidak tahu," goda Sakura, Shikamaru hanya mendecih kesal.

"Kau harus semangat, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata, Naruto tersenyun tipis. Membelai lembut pipi Hinata yang kini sudah berubah merah.

"Ara~ Ara~ kalian mesra sekali," Sakura kini beralih menggoda dua pasangan itu, terkikik geli melihat keduanya sama-sama merona merah.

"Cih, diam kau Sakura," ujar Naruto, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lima menit lagi kalian naik panggung, harap bersiap-siap," ujar seorang _crew._

"Yosh~ kita lakukan yang terbaik," ucap Naruto semangat, diikuti anggukan dari ketiga personil Dark Roses yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam semuanya.. Yosh~ terima kasih karena sudah datang di acara peluncuran single terbaru kami,"

"Kyaa~ Menma-kun,"

"Sasuke keren,"

"Wah Kiba, lihat aku.. lihat aku,"

"Shikamaru _cool_ sekali, kyaa~"

Begitulah, hall tersebut dipenuhi teriakan para fans Dark Roses yang baru saja menyanyikan single terbaru mereka.

"Sekedar info, single tadi adalah ciptaan aku dan Te- ah maksudku Sasuke. Semoga kalian menyukainya," ujar Naruto ceria, merangkul Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kali ini aku, Namikaze Menma akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu spesial untuk kalian semua. Sasuke, aku pinjam sebentar posisimu ya," Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Naruto menukar gitarnya dengan bass milik Naruto.

"Walaupun lagu ini spesial untuk kalian, sebenarnya lagu ini aku khususkan untuk seorang wanita yang dari awal telah mendukungku. Arigatou karena selama ini telah memberikankanku semangat," ujar Naruto dengan nada sendu.

Diruang tunggu, Hinata terdiam. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit. Ia sadar betul bukan dirinya yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Tanpa sadar irisnya mulai berair, air mata mulai mengalir.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir melihat gadis disebelahnya tiba-tiba menangis.

"Iie.. tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, mataku kemasukan debu,hehehe,"

Dipanggung Naruto sudah bersiap, memegang gitar Sasuke. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum memetik gitar itu.

_Aa ibitsu na MERODII de dekita_

_Aisareru beki ikimono da_

_Seika wa agerarenakute mo_

_Kokoro ga utatte iru kara_

Lagu yang berjudul 'New Song' mengalun indah. Dibawakan dengan apik oleh Dark Roses. Para penonton berjingkrak mengikuti irama yang menghentak.

Lagi-lagi semua bertepuk tangan ketika lagu itu berakhir. Naruto menghela nafas lega, menyeka keringat yang dengan punggung tangannya.

"Itu tadi lagu untuk gadis yang selalu mendukungku, aku harap dia mendengarnya di'sana'," ucap Naruto dari ujung mic-nya. "Dan sekarang sebuah lagu, spesial. Ah bukan, tapi sangat spesial. Untuk nona Hinata, bisakah kau naik kepanggung,"

"Eh.. kenapa aku?"

"Sudah kau naik saja Hinata," ujar Sakura sambil mendorong Sakura menuju panggung.

"Ah, ini dia nona Hinata. Arigatou Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa aku Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Fans Dark Roses, terutama fans Naruto saling berpandangan. Menyuarakan spekulasi tak jelas.

"Dia siapa?"

"Tapi gadis itu manis, sangat cocok untuk Menma-kun. Kyaa~ aku iri,"

"Ehem, minna. Perkenalkan dia adalah orang yang akan menerima lagu spesial dariku," ujar Naruto, memberikan aba-aba kepada yang lain untuk memulai.

Melihat aba-aba itu, Kiba segara beraksi dengan drumnya. Memulai ketukan. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

_Kimi wa ima namida nagashita_

_Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni_

_Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo_

_Natsu no sora miagete niranda_

"Lagu ini.. 'Lovers'," ucap Hinata pelan. Irisnya terus memperhatikan Naruto yang bersemangat menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Jika masa depan pun jadi tak terlihat, ku kan melindungimu," ujar Naruto diakhir lagunya, tersenyum tulus pada gadis dihadapannya. "Aku akan selalu melindungimu, sampai kapanpun,"

"Naruto-kun.. Arigatou.." Hinata memeluk Naruto erat, melupakan bahwa mereka sedang dilihat banyak orang.

"Hinata-hime, aishiteru.." bisik Naruto pelan.

"Naruto-kun, aishiteru yo.." balas Hinata sambil menitikan air matanya. Tak kuasa membendung rasa bahagia. Semua bertepuk tangan, ada pula yang menagis melihat adegan romantis itu. Tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Hiks.. Kau beruntung Hinata. Sasuke-kun tidak pernah seromantis itu. Hiks.. padahal aku sudah lama pacaran dengan anak ayam. Arg.. kalian membuatku cemburu," beberapa _crew _yang mendengar itu hanya geleng-gelang kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang tinggal Kiba yang masih sendiri," goda Naruto pada drummer band-nya itu.

"Kau harus segera mencari pasangan Kiba," imbuh Sakura.

"Sial, diam saja kalian. Terutama kau Naruto," omel Kiba.

"Bilang saja kau iri, Kiba,"

"Cih, tidak akan pernah, rubah,"

Begitulah obrolan angggota Dark Roses. Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di restoran ramen langganan Naruto.

"Hah, akhirnya kalian jadian juga. Aku rasa Shion akan senang dengan pilihanmu, Naruto," guman Sakura memandang pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu.

"Hem, aku harap begitu," ujar Naruto, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis disampingnya. Hinata tersenyum, aura bahagia terpancar jelas dari dirinya.

"Hinata, bisa temani aku sebentar?" pinta Sakura, seraya berdiri dati tempat duduknya.

"Em, baiklah," ujar Hinata, kemudian mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"Kalian disini rupanya," ujar seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang, menghampiri Naruto dan yang lain.

"Yo, Neji. Lama tidak bertemu. Kau baru kembali dari Suna?" sapa Naruto pada pemuda itu.

"Ya, aku rindu Konoha. Oh ya, selamat atas peluncuran single terbaru kalian,"

"Hn, terima kasih," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu Sasuke. Ah, Naruto. Aku dengar kau baru saja punya kekasih. Aku jadi penasaran gadis mana yang mau jadi kekasihmu,"

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku Neji. Aku yakin kau akan iri melihat, Hime-chan ku,"

"Hime-chan?"

"Ya. Ah, itu dia," ujar Naruto menunjuk sosok Hinata.

Neji terdiam. Irisnya melebar mengetahui gadis yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Cantikkan?" ucap Naruto dengan nada bangga.

"Hinata," panggil Neji lirih.

"Ne-Neji-nii," Hinata terdiam. Tubuhnya kaku seketika.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Di-dia adik keponakanku,"

"APA?"

"Dia Hyuga Hinata,"

DUAGH..

Tiba-tiba Naruto memukul Neji. Membuat pemuda itu tersungkur. Kiba segera menahan Naruto yang hendak melayangkan pukulannya lagi.

"NEJI-NII," Hinata berlari menghampiri sang kakak, raut khawatir terlihat jelas disana.

"KAU.. KAU JUGA MENELANTARKAN HINATA, HAH?" teriak Naruto geram.

"Menelantarkan? Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Neji tak mengerti ucapan pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Hinata tidak diterima dikeluargamu. Sebulan lalu aku menemukannya tergeletak pingsan di jalanan. Ketika aku menghubungi keluargamu mereka bilang tidak kenal Hinata. Apa itu bukan menelantarkan, hah," pekik Naruto geram. Setengah tak percaya bahwa pemuda dihadapannya adalah kakak dari kekasihnya.

"Naruto, hentikan. Neji-nii tidak tahu apa-apa," Hinata menangis, memeluk pemuda dihadapannya erat.

"Kenapa kau membela dia, Hinata," Naruto geram.

"Naruto tenanglah," ujar Sakura.

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini," imbuh Sasuke.

Sedangkan Kiba dan Shikamaru membantu Neji untuk duduk. Sakura memanggil pelayan untuk mengambilkan kotak P3K.

"Hinata, tolong bersihkan lukanya," pinta Sakura menyerahkan kotak P3K pada Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

Naruto terduduk, tubuhnya lemas seketika. 'Tch, kenapa kau masih baik pada orang yang menyakitimu Hinata?' batin Naruto geram.

"Naruto.." panggil Neji, Naruto memandang pemuda Hyuga itu sekilas. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu maksudmu. Menelantarkan Hinata?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Neji," ucap Naruto dengan nada menghina.

"Naruto-kun, Neji-nii tidak tahu apa-apa," sela Hinata. "Neji-nii pergi sebelum tou-chan dan Hanabi meninggal,"

"Jii-san dan Hanabi? Meninggal? Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"Nee, Neji-nii. Mereka meninggal saat hendak menjengukku. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan," ucap Hinata pelan dan dalam, pelupuk matanya mulai basah.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mengabariku? Lalu apa yang dimaksud Naruto dengan menelantarkanmu?"

Hinata terdiam. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, hanya air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Naruto tertegun sejenak, menatap Hinata yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Perlahan pemuda itu berdiri, menghampiri gadisnya yang kini tengah menangis dalam diam. Perlahan dibawanya tubuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya, membelai lembut punggung gadis itu. Menenangkannya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan. Amarahnya mulai menghilang. "Keluargamu berfikir bahwa Hinatalah yang menyebabkan orang tua dan adiknya meninggal. Mereka menyebutnya pembawa sial,"

Neji terdiam. Informasi dari Naruto membuatnya tak percaya. Dua tahun lalu pemuda itu pindah ke Sunagakure untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Ini hari pertamanya di Konoha, dan kenyataan pahit telah menyambutnya. Paman dan adik keponakannnya telah tiada, dan sekarang adiknya yang sebatang kara diusir dari rumah.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keadaanmu. Akan aku urus semuanya," ujar Neji. "Naruto, karena kau sudah menjaga Hinata,"

"Tidak masalah. Sampai kapanpun aku akan menjaganya," Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau ikut aku ke Suna. Tidak baik seorang gadis terlalu lama tinggal di rumah seorang pemuda lajang," putus Neji.

Hinata tersentak, melepaskan pelukan Naruto, memandang tak percaya pemuda Hyuga dihadapannya.

"Suna? Tidak. Tidak akan. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto-kun," seru Hinata. Gadis itu tak bisa membayangkan berpisah dengan pemuda yang telah mengisi hatinya. Tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya tanpa Naruto.

"Tapi Hinata.."

"Tidak Neji-nii. Aku mohon," pinta Hinata. "Naruto, aku mohon,"

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam. Iris saphirenya menatap sendu iris violet Hinata.

"Neji.." panggil Naruto kemudian.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Kau khawatir karena Hinata tinggal bersamaku. Sedangkan aku dan Hinata tidak ada ikatan," Neji mengangguk, Hinata terdiam.

"Kalau begitu.. aku akan menikahi Hinata," ucap Naruto tegas.

"MENIKAH!?"

"Merepotkan,"

"Naruto kau serius?"

"Dobe?!"

"Naruto-kun,"

"Aku serius. Dan kalian, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu,"

"Kau yakin Naruto?"

"Lebih dari yakin, Neji. Aku serius,"

"Naruto-kun," tangan Hinata membelai lembut pipi pemuda itu.

"Bukankah aku bilang bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu. Sampai kapanpun," Naruto tersenyum, digenggamnya erat tangan Hinata.

"Tapi, Neji-nii.." dengan cepat Hinata membalikkan badannya, menatap Neji dengan tatapan memohon.

"Jika itu keputusanmu, aku akan merestui kalian. Naruto, tolong jaga Hinata," putus Neji kemudian.

"Neji-nii, apa tidak masalah?"

"Tenang, Hinata. Aku yakin pemuda rubah itu akan menjagamu. Aku juga minta maaf karena selama ini aku tidak melindungimu. Maafkan aku,"

"Iie, jangan bicara seperti itu Niichan,"

Neji tersenyum, membelai lembut pucuk kepala Hinata. Pandangannya beralih pada Naruto, menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu.

"Naruto, aku titipkan Hinata padamu. Tolong jaga dia,"

"Hn. Tanpa kau pintapun aku akan menjaganya. Serahkan padaku," ucap Naruto semangat.

"Arigatou Neji-nii, arigatou Naruto-kun,"

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak merasa dikalahkan oleh Naruto," bisik Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Cih, dasar. Padahal kita yang duluan pacaran, tapi Naruto yang duluan menikah," guman Sakura kesal.

'Ah, sial kau Dome,' batin Sasuke geram.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian

Lonceng berdentang riang. Burung dara putih berterbangan. Taman terlihat sangat indah karena dihiasi dengan ornamen berwarna putih serta mawar berwarna merah yang tersebar dimana-mana.

Naruto nampak gagah dengan tuxedo berwarna putih. Sedangkan Hinata nampak anggun dengan gaun yang juga berwarna putih, memegang buket mawar merah yang diikat dengan pita satin berwarna putih.

"Baiklah, sekarang tradisi lempar bunga. Bagi para gadis yang masih sendiri atau belum menikah, silahkan bersiap," ucap pembawa acara.

"Baik, para gadia sudah berkumpul. Bagi mempelai wanita, silahkan lemparkan bunganya,"

Hinata tersenyum, membalikkan badannya. Mengayun-ayunkan sebentar buket bunga ditangannya, kemudian melemparkannya melalui bahunya.

Grep!

"Yei, aku dapat," sorak Sakura riang, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buket ditangannya.

"Sepertinya kau akam segera menyusulku, Teme," ujar Naruto sambil menyikut lengan sahabat ravennya itu.

"Tch, diam kau Dobe,"

"Hahaha, aku tunggu undangan darimu, Teme," sebelan tangannya menepuk pelan pundak pemuda raven itu, kemudian beranjak menghampiri Hinata yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura.

Melihat Naruto menghampiri mereka, Sakura berpamitan pada Hinata.

"Ganbate ne, Naruto No Baka," ucap Sakura ketika melewati pemuda -pria- itu.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Hinata-hime,"

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun,"

"Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku,"

"Iie~ seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih Naruto-kun,"

Naruto tersenyum, Hinata tersenyum. Bagi Naruto, dunia ini sangat adil padanya. Bagi Hinata, dunia ini sangat sayang padanya.

_Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no_

_Kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii_

"Ah, lagu ini.." Naruto terdiam, menikmati aluan musik yag terdengar.

" 'For You' bukan?"

"Ya, lagu yang sangat cocok untukmu Hyuga Hinata. Ah bukan. Namikaze Hinata. Aishiteru, Hime-chan,"

"Aishiteru yo, Naruto-kun,"

Perlahan tubuh mereka bergerak seirama, mengikuti alunan musik yang indah. Senyum terpatri indah di wajah kedua insan itu. Aura bahagia menguar dari mereka. Bahkan mampu membuat seluruh dunia tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

**OHAYOU MINNA~ Kyaa fic apa ini, jangan publish, jangan publish. Ah tapi akhirnya publish juga -_-! (#Digetok readers). Idenya entah datang dari mana. Tiba-tiba saja muncul saat nerusin Still Troubel Love. (Sebelumnya sharing ama ranggagian-nii, tentang char OOC). Dan viola~ jreng jeng jeng jenggg lahirlah fic ini di otak akemi.**

**Ehem, panjang ya (lirik words ←_←). Fic ini selesai tapi yang satu terbengkalai, hiks. Akemi lagi WB dific satunya (#bunuhsaya), malah ada niat buat delete ada. Tapi semoga tidak (aamiinn...)**

**Yosh, bagaimana kali ini? Ada yang kurang? Kurang garam? Kurang romence? Kurang panjang? Kurang nurut sama guidlines karena ada lirik lagu? Kalo iya akan akemi hapus bagian itu. Mohon saran dan masukkannya..**

**Wokeh~ sekian cuap cuapnya. Silahkan direview jika berkenan. Dan harus berkenan (maksa mode on)**

**Baiklah saya kabur dulu sebelun readers pada ngamuk. Jaa nee~ **


End file.
